


Punishment

by KeiSense



Series: Reita’s Camera [3]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Aoi’s a little dominant, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), Bottom Reita, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reita’s a little sub, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiSense/pseuds/KeiSense
Summary: Reita finds Aoi and Kai having fun in the studio. But he ends up on the receiving end of Aoi’s wrath because he can’t follow simple instructions.
Relationships: Aoi/Kai/Reita (the GazettE)
Series: Reita’s Camera [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894327
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Punishment

Reita groaned in disappointment as he pulled into the studio parking lot. He had arrived an hour before their agreed upon starting time, hoping for some more time to work on a troublesome bass line. But as he pulled up, he saw that Aoi and Kai’s cars were already there. He briefly wondered what they were doing there so early. Eventually, he shrugged it off and decided it could be a good thing; maybe Kai could help him work through his issue.

Reita walked through the unlocked door to the studio room and almost dropped his bass. Aoi was on his knees on a sofa in the middle of the room, clinging to the back cushion and moaning with his eyes shut tight. Kai was standing behind him, stretching him open with three fingers. Reita cleared his throat and they both looked up.

“Hey, Rei!” Kai said with his big smile. “You’re just in time for the show.” Reita chuckled and set down his stuff. He dug his camera out of his bag and made sure they both saw it, raising his eyebrows in an unspoken question. “Doesn’t bother me,” Kai shrugged.

“Just don’t have it in my face the whole time,” Aoi said, flushed and breathless. Reita began filming as Kai finished prepping Aoi, pulling his fingers out and slipping on a condom. Reita walked up next to Kai as he poured lube over his erection and into Aoi’s crack, and zoomed in to film the moment Kai pushed his big cock into Aoi’s waiting body.

“Fuck, that’s sexy,” Reita exclaimed. He walked around the back of the sofa to film Aoi’s reaction. “Aoi-san, how do you feel?”

“Like I’m about to be fucked out of my mind,” Aoi replied with a smirk. “Now, get out of my face. I already told you.” Reita walked back around the sofa and filmed from the side, getting a good shot of Kai slowly pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. He was keeping his pace slow and deliberate, but his thrusts were hard and Aoi was crying out with each one. Just as Kai was starting to move faster, Reita moved to the back of the sofa again to get another shot of Aoi’s face. “Dammit, Reita!” Aoi shouted as soon as he saw Reita get close to him again. He reached behind himself and pushed Kai back a bit. “Stop. I’m not even into it anymore.” Kai pulled out immediately and stood back, trying not to laugh at the hot-headed guitarist glaring at the bassist.

“I’m sorry, Aoi-san,” Reita said, hanging his head in shame.

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be. Give me the camera.” Reita reluctantly handed over the camera, afraid Aoi might break it, but more afraid of further angering the guitarist. To his surprise, Aoi turned the camera toward him and pointed it at his face. “This is Reita, killer of erections. Since he had to do the one thing I asked him not to and completely ruined the mood, he’s going to be punished now. Strip.” Reita didn’t argue, quickly removing his clothes and piling them nearby. “I have decided that for your punishment, you will get a rough fuck from Kai.”

“That’s a punishment?” Reita asked with a chuckle.

“Without prep,” Aoi declared. Reita’s heart dropped and Kai put an arm around his shoulders.

“Don’t worry, Rei. I’ll use plenty of lube.” Kai laughed as he walked away, digging in his bag for another condom. As they waited for him, Aoi zoomed in on Reita’s face.

“What’s wrong? Nervous?” Aoi teased.

“It’s just, I haven’t bottomed in a long time. It’s been about a year since I’ve had anything other than a couple fingers up there.”

“Oh, shit. I didn’t know that.” Aoi drew close and whispered to Reita. “If you don’t want to do this, you don’t really have to. I was only about 70 percent serious. We can figure out something else.”

“Nah, but thanks,” Reita replied with a grin. “I deserve this. It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve gone without prep.”

“If you two are done chatting,” Kai chimed in, “come assume the position, Rei.” Reita laughed at Kai’s insistence, but remembered that the drummer had been interrupted and his erection was probably pretty uncomfortable at this point. Reita knelt on the couch where Aoi had been and Aoi followed with the camera. Kai opened the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount over his cock. He poured even more into Reita’s crack, scooping some up and spreading it around his anus. He lined up the tip of his member and tried pushing in, but there was too much resistance. He applied more lube to both of them and finally was able to breach the rim. Reita let out a small whimper and Aoi moved around to the back of the sofa. He trained the camera on Reita’s face and held back a chuckle. Reita’s brows were knit tightly and he was biting his bottom lip.   
  


“How are you doing, Rei-chan?”

”I’m ok,” Reita responded, but he still didn’t open his eyes. Kai pushed in a little more and Aoi saw a few tears form in the corner of his eyes.   
  


“Are you sure? We can stop. Just give the word.” Reita shook his head and Aoi returned to Kai’s side, filming his large cock slowly entering and stretching Reita’s hole. “You’re taking it like a champ.”  
  


“Fuck, he’s tight,” Kai exclaimed. “It’s almost like a virgin ass.” Once Kai was fully sheathed, Aoi put a hand on his arm, signaling him to wait for a second. Kai stood still, though he wasn’t patient about it. Eventually, Reita’s breathing evened out and Aoi figured he’d gotten used to the stretch.   
  


“Go for it,” Aoi told Kai. “But remember: it’s supposed to be a rough fuck.”

“No problem,” Kai laughed, getting a firmer grip on Reita’s hips, pulling out a bit, and slamming back in. Reita cried out, but he wasn’t given time to adjust. Kai immediately began pounding hard into him, not holding back now that he’d finally been unleashed. He spanked Reita several times, leaving large red handprints. Reita had his head resting on the back of the couch, unable to do anything but occasionally curse and moan.

”What a fucking hot sight,” Aoi said, moving in front of Reita. “Let me see his face.” Kai grabbed a handful of Reita’s hair and yanked his head up. His eyes were unfocused, his cheeks flushed, and there was a bit of drool going down his chin. “Look at this little bitch. You love having Kai manhandle you, don’t you?” Reita groaned and Aoi slapped him hard across the face. “I asked you a question.”

”I love it,” Reita managed to get out. “I love when he’s rough.”

”And do you love when I’m rough with you?” Aoi asked, slapping the bassist again.   
  


“Yes, I love it!” Reita exclaimed.   
  


“Yeah, you do. And look who else is taking an interest in this.” Aoi panned the camera down to his own crotch, showing his once again fully erect member. “Open up,” he commanded Reita. The bassist opened his mouth wide and Aoi grabbed him roughly by the hair. He pulled Reita’s head down to the level of his crotch and jammed his erection into his mouth. He immediately hit the back of Reita’s throat. Reita gagged and tried to pull away, but Aoi held him firmly in place. Reita relaxed quickly, getting control of his gag reflex. Aoi began slowly thrusting into his mouth and Reita could only keep his jaw relaxed as he was taken from both ends.   
  


Aoi moved the camera back and forth between his own cock lazily moving in and out of Reita’s mouth and Kai hammering into Reita as hard and fast as he could. Aoi could tell Kai was getting close and quickly caught his eye. He signaled to Kai what he wanted him to do and Kai nodded his understanding. The drummer continued pounding until he couldn’t take it anymore, then pulled out, ripped off the condom, and shot his load all over Reita’s back. Reita moaned around Aoi’s cock as he felt the viscous fluid hit his skin. He started moving a hand down to his own leaking erection.   
  


“No, no,” Aoi said quickly. “We’ll have none of that.” He nodded to Kai, who grabbed Reita’s hands and held them behind his back. “You don’t get to come until I say you do.” Reita whimpered and looked up to Aoi with the best pathetic look he could manage. Aoi smirked and grabbed the back of Reita’s head firmly with the hand that wasn’t holding the camera. He immediately began fucking Reita’s mouth hard, pushing further down his throat with every thrust. It didn’t take Aoi long to reach his climax, and he pointed the camera right at Reita’s face as he covered it with semen. Aoi took a step back and nodded to Kai again. The drummer let go of Reita’s hands, shoved three fingers of one hand into Reita’s still gaping hole, and wrapped his other hand around Reita’s member. He jerked the bassist quickly as he roughly fingered him and Reita came with a voiceless scream.   
  


“Looks like I missed some fun,” said Ruki, who had just walked through the door. Kai removed his fingers from Reita’s ass and grabbed a towel to clean him up.   
  


“Don’t worry, we’ll let you watch what you missed,” Aoi said, indicating the camera. “If that’s okay with you,” he added, fluffing the bassist’s hair. Reita gave a weak thumbs up as he struggled to catch his breath. But he smiled as Ruki sat next to him.   
  


“You’re definitely going to like it.”


End file.
